In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a portable and foldable seat which may be folded for transport and carrying to a sporting event, for example, and which may be unfolded to support an individual in a sitting position.
When attending a sporting event, engaging in outdoor activates, such as picnicking, fishing, hunting or the like, it is often desirable to have a seat upon which the individual may be seated during the outdoor activity. Various types of folding seats have been available. For example, fabric seats affixed to folding frames are known. Additionally, a folding seat device attached to the top of a post or pole is known. The folding seat sections may be unfolded to provide a support seat on the post.
While such prior art seats are very useful, there has remained a need for an improved portable seat which can be easily transported and which may also serve an additional purpose; namely, carrying of materials such as fishing gear, picnic gear or hunting gear. Such needs inspired the development of the present invention.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a seat construction which is portable and which is comprised of first and second tubular, rectangular frames. The frames are connected at the midpoints of their lateral sides so that they may be folded between an opened position and a closed position. A fabric seat panel in a desired shape or configuration is attached to and suspended between the top legs of the frame members so that the fabric may be folded when the frames are folded to the closed position. The outer ends of the fabric panel forming the seat include pouches affixed thereto which are suspended downwardly from the top of each frame member. A further pouch is attached to the center portion of the seat panel to provide for storage. The rigid frame members may be easily folded and retained in the folded position by means of a latch member. A support strap enables the folded seat to be easily carried, along with the pouches affixed to the seat panel.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved portable folding seat construction which is rugged, easy to fold between an opened and closed position, and easily transportable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved portable seat construction which includes storage pouches incorporated with the seat.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, yet exceptionally rugged and utilitarian portable seat.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.